


Friend Or Fantasy

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-18
Updated: 2006-03-17
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8091454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: (12/13/2005)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Beta: GroovyGoddess/Malcolm's Pet, TripsMyGuy, Trip-Tease, StarPilgram98  


* * *

Trip lay on the bed stripped down to his blue briefs and blindfolded. His fingers nervously played with the silk scarves tied around his wrists. For about the millionth time he wondered how he had let himself be talked in this. Once again he considered calling out for Leenar; telling her he had changed his mind. He took a deep breath and was about to call for her when he heard when a door open.

He nervously licked his lips. 'This is it,' he thought, 'Now or never,' but for some reason he just couldn't bring himself to speak. His entire body started to hum with anticipation. The mattress shifted as someone sat down close to him. The engineer gasped as he felt fingers brush lightly, almost reverently over his chest.

Close to his ear a voice whispered, "You are so very beautiful." It was so soft that he couldn't even identify the gender of its owner. "Are you sure you want this?"

Despite his doubts just moments before Trip answered, "Yes, please yes," his voice barely audible.

* * *

4 days prior

The view screen showed two starships poised in what looked to be a stand off.

"Both ships have powered their weapons and are targeted on each other." Lieutenant Reed announced.

"Hail them both." Commander Archer instructed the communications specialist Hoshi Sato.

Hoshi did as instructed, "Channel open Captain."

"On view screen."

"This is Captain Jonathan Archer of the Starship Enterprise, can we be of assistance?"

Two angry alien faces appeared side by side on the viewscreen.

* * *

"Captain Archer, Commander Tucker I want to thank you personally for assisting our people in a most successful negotiation with the Shanari." Zeral the leader of the Masaetoi grinned at his guests.

The two worlds of Shanar and Masaet had been on the brink of war when the crew of enterprise happened upon them. In order to help these two worlds overt all out war, Captain Jonathan had agreed to act as an impartial mediator.

He had asked Commander Charles "Trip" Tucker, III, his best friend of almost 10 years to assist him. The request came in part because he trusted his friend's judgment and sense of fairness; however the more pressing reason was that even though Jon was sure Trip would never reciprocate his feelings, Jon had been in love with Trip for years. He had vowed never to let Trip know in order to preserve their friendship. If Trip knew how he felt, Jon was sure he'd be horrified.

Jon couldn't even say when he realized for certain that his feelings for the brilliant engineer had shifted from best pals to something more. It had been a gradual process, eventually leading up to Jon's always wanting to have the handsome man near. Jon was certain that Trip was straight. He'd known the man for years and had never seen anything even hinting at an intimate relationship with a man. Even if Trip were interested in men, why would he want to be involved with a man Archer's age. He was young, gorgeous, a brilliant engineer and could be considerably charming when he chose to be. He could have his pick of women or men for that matter. Archer was aware of several crewmembers that had crushes on his best friend. He couldn't say he blamed them.

* * *

Trip had been thrilled when the Captain asked him to accompany him. He always enjoyed away missions, especially when they involved spending time alone with his best friend. He had gone to great lengths over the years not to reveal his interest in both genders. Trip was fairly certain that Jon was a man with an open mind when it came to an individual's sexual orientation but that seemed a far cry from finding out that your best friend had been dreaming about you for years. He was not willing to risk a friendship that meant more to him than any other.

* * *

"Gentlemen, to show my appreciation for your hard work and dedication over the last few days, I would like to invite you to be my guests at one of our entertainment establishments," Zeral continued intent on making sure the pair knew how much both worlds recognized their efforts.

After 3 days of settling disputes between two bickering worlds Zeral's invitation sounded like a welcome respite. Both readily agreed.

"Excellent!" Zeral was pleased his invitation had been accepted. He respected these men and wanted them to have a chance to see the more pleasant side of his world. "They will be serving the evening meal shortly. Come, we shall leave directly."

After walking a few short blocks from the embassy where the negotiations were held. The trio made their way to large building several stories high. At first glance it appeared to be a hotel. Once inside they found a sumptuous dcor: velvet upholstered furniture, silk wall coverings and satin curtains. Every visible surface was soft and inviting to the touch.

After Zeral had checked the small party in at the front desk he led them through the establishment which appeared to be more of a spa than a hotel. There were signs indicating the direction of the pool, sauna, massage tables, etc. The entire place gave the impression of focused enjoyment and relaxation. "The food here is among the best on the planet" their host exclaimed as he led the way to the restaurant.

The restaurant was decorated similarly to the rest of the building with round open tables and comfortable seating. The tables were spaced farther apart than most restaurants Jon and Trip had visited. A man, presumably the maitre de, greeted them as they entered. "Ah Zeral! So good to see you again! I see you have brought some new guests. Your usual table is waiting." Once they were seated the maitre de commented, "Leenar is occupied at the moment but will be over to see you as soon as she is free," before discreetly excusing himself.

"Leenar?" Jon inquired.

"The proprietress of the establishment." Zeral explained.

Jon and Trip agreed to let Zeral order for them since he knew the cuisine. After their order was taken and an excellent bottle of a local beverage, similar to wine, had been served they began to watch the other people in the room. Many of the diners looked to be paired off in couples. Various individuals moved about the room engaging in conversations with those seated. Sometimes these were short encounters but occasionally one would join the table. Sexual orientation did not seem to be an issue. While many of the couples consisted of a male and a female, there were also several men with men and women with women. There were even a few seated together in various groupings of three or four. Almost everyone one gave the impression of visibly flirting or engaged in an intimate conversation. Some were dressed conservatively similar to Zeral, while others were clad in not much more than their underwear.

Not actually offended by the situation but just for the sake of observation Trip took a drink of his wine and leaned towards Jon. "Cap'n, I think our friend here has brought us to a brothel." He whispered.

Jon chuckled. "Yeah, I noticed that."

A woman's laughter was heard close by drawing the attention of the three men. She was tall, voluptuous; with coal black hair streaked with gray? No a second glance proved it to be a bright shimmering silver. Her flowing indigo garment perfectly matched her lustrous eyes.

"Ah, my friends, let me introduce you to Leenar. Owner of this fine establishment and your hostess for this evening." Zeral's wide smile welcomed Leenar to the table as he held out a hand for her.

Standing next to Zeral, she casually laid a hand on his shoulder. His arm slipped around her waist. "Gentlemen you misunderstand," she protested. "With the exception of the staff needed to run this club, no one you see before you is employed here. While it is true some do choose to use the rooms above us, the vast majority of our members see this as nothing more than a meeting place where they have a certain freedom from the strict propriety of the outside world. Whatever happens here is of the participants own free will."

As the woman's words sunk in Archer's eyes widened in surprise while Trip's danced with humor as he attempted to hide his amused grin behind his hand.

Since there was no audible response from the Starfleet officers, Leenar continued, "Of course our establishment is best known for assisting in fulfillment of our guests' fantasies." She added a playful wink and grin to the end of her statement.

Trip was unable to resist and laughed out loud. Archer almost choked on his wine as this last bit of information was received and it brought a familiar image to mind involving the engineer sitting next to him. "Ah.. Leenar," Archer began to protest, "we appreciate your hospitality but I'm afraid..."

The graceful woman's gentle laughter cut the captain off. "Captain, please understand, you are under no obligation by being here. Most of our guests simply come to unwind, enjoy our fine cuisine and as you say 'people watch'. Please relax and enjoy your meal, I can assure you, you will not be disappointed."

Moments later their food was served and both Jon and Trip had to admit it was among the best they had have had.

With a practiced eye, Leenar observed the two officers during their meal. On the surface the two men seemed close, enjoying a special bond between them. As her discreet appraisal continued she noticed that occasionally one would look at the other when they thought they would not be observed with a look that was a mixture of love and longing. She smiled to herself as she came to the conclusion that neither was aware of the other's feelings and an idea began to form. "Zeral, may I have a word with you?"

"Of course, my dear." Zeral rose from the table and followed the dark haired woman to a small alcove where she relayed her observation to him; followed quickly by her plan. He listened quietly and heard her out.

"Leenar, I don't think this is a good idea", he implored.

"Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do but..."

Laying a hand on his check she cut him off. "Then have a little faith." She gave him her most stunning smile, which she was fully aware he couldn't resist. Zeral sighed with a look of resignation and she knew she had won him over.

Leenar retreated to make the necessary preparations. Returning to the table Zeral undertook his role in Leenar's plan. "Captain I'd like to speak with you privately for a moment, if I may."

"Of course Zeral." Archer rose from the table and followed his host, giving his friend a confused look as he departed.

Trip sat alone for a few awkward moments and continued enjoying his meal. After a short time, Leenar gracefully slid into the space vacated by the captain. "Well, Commander Tucker, since it appears that I have you all to myself for a bit, would you like a tour of establishment.

Trip couldn't think of a good reason to refuse and a tour definitely did sound more appealing than sitting at the table alone.

* * *

Leenar guided Trip through the various rooms of the facility besides the dining room there were various pools, gardens and a spa. Throughout the tour Leenar described the various attributes of the rooms they passed. Ever the gracious hostess she flirted, laughed and gave her companion her undivided attention. Raised by his mother to be a gentleman Trip laughed and flirted along with his guide seeming to hang on every word she spoke. However part of him kept wishing he was with Jon. As they strolled among the inviting pools Trip saw, in his mind's eye, himself alone with Jon with the warm water lapping at them as they slowly explored each other's bodies with hands, lips and tongues.

Leenar could not fault her companion's attentiveness but neither could her many years of experience ignore the occasional wistful and longing looks he thought he hid, as they crossed his features from time to time

* * *

Zeral led Archer to a quiet secluded room. Once they were alone Jon turned to his host with a confused look. "Zeral, I thought the negotiations were successfully completed. What's going on?"

Before Zeral could answer a knock was heard on the door. The robust man moved to answer it.

When the door opened, Archer recognized the young man from the front desk. "Excuse me sir, but Chancellor Moeir needs to speak with you urgently."

Zeral nodded to the messenger. "Please forgive me Captain but there appears to be a matter of some importance that I must attend to. It should not take long. Would you mind waiting here?"

"Of course Zeral. Is there anything I can do to help?" Archer's expression was clearly reflecting his concern.

Zeral smiled reassuringly. "No need Captain, it's a local matter. I should just be a moment."

Jon resigned himself to waiting. To pass the time he began wandering around the room. It appeared to be a sitting room of sorts. As with all the areas of the building he had already seen all the furnishings are geared towards comfort and luxury. Jon took a seat in a comfortable looking sofa. The long days of tiring negotiations and fatigue finally caught up with him; leaning back he closed his eyes. His mind began to wander as he thought about the building he was in and the things that transpired here behind closed doors. It wasn't long before his mind called forth the pleasing image of Trip, his fingers idly caressing the soft fabric of the cushion as he imagined it was the southerner's skin. A smile softened his ruggedly handsome features as he slowly drifted into the fantasy...


	2. Chapter 2

"Commander, there is one more thing I wanted to show you." Leenar announced as she approached a door near the end of the tour. Trip stepped through the entrance then stopped just a few feet into the room. It was easily the most luxurious room he had ever seen. He found himself in a sumptuous bedroom done entirely in shades of green and aqua. Besides the one they had just used to enter there were two other doors. Trip wondered for a moment where they led.

Trip heard the door close softly behind him. He turned quickly to find Leenar gazing at him with a knowing smile on her lovely face. "Um, Leenar, you're a beautiful woman and all but I..."

Again her gentle, lyrical laughter was heard. "Commander, you misunderstand. I did not bring you here to seduce you but I would appreciate it if you heard me out."

Uneasily Trip nodded his head to indicate he was willing to listen.

The woman began to move easily around the room, completely comfortable in her surroundings, which had the effect of putting Trip at ease. "Do you remember when I told you what this place is best known for?"

"Yes, it was fulfilling fantasies."

"Correct." Leenar smiled. Trip waited, wondering where she was going with this. "There is a guest here with a fantasy that we would like to ask you to help fulfill."

Trip couldn't have been more stunned if the woman had just sprouted an additional head. "Me?...I..."

Seeing his distress Leenar hurried to reassure him. "Commander..."

Putting up a hand he cut her off. "Trip." She looked at him confused. "Unless I'm way off base about the type of fantasy were talking about here, you might as well call me Trip" he chuckled softly, a faint blush beginning to color his face.

"Trip, you are under no obligation to do this. I only approached you with it because you fit the part perfectly. Even if you say yes and later change your mind all you need to do is say so. You will not be forced to do anything."

The engineer ran his fingers through his hair as he slowly began to pace as questions raced through his mind. He never dreamed he'd be put in this type of a situation and had no idea how to deal with it. 'It had been a long time since he'd gotten laid. What if Starfleet found out? What if Jon found out?'

As if reading his thoughts, Leenar place a reassuring hand on his shoulder stilling his pacing. "All of our guests understand the need for discretion in these matters. What takes place here will not be discussed outside. No one will ever know."

Trip gave a bitter derisive laugh. 'If only I had the nerve to request my own fantasy' he thought then shook his head. 'Either way Jon would never agree.'

Leenar waited. She was used to the indecision of first time guests.

At last Trip sighed and turned to the beautiful woman. "What do I need to do?"

Leenar smiled. "There are only a few specifics to this person's request. We will merely set the scene then you can do what ever feels natural and both of you are comfortable with."

Trip took another look around the room. "Where do we start?"

Leenar's demeanor turned more businesslike now that Trip had agreed to participate in the plan. "Assuming you are wearing undergarments Trip, it would be best if you disrobed down that far then lay down on the bed."

Trip's slight blush had begun to fade as he became more comfortable with the situation. It returned now in full force. "Right now?" His eyebrows rose in surprise at the thought of undressing if front of this woman he barely knew.

Leenar laughed softly. "Trust me Trip, you would not be the first."

Trip chuckled in agreement. "No, I suppose not."

Opening a drawer to retrieve some items she turned away, giving Trip a moment of privacy while he removed his uniform and made himself comfortable. The smooth silk covering the mattress felt cool under his skin. Turning back she moved towards the bed and set the items on the table next to it. "Give me your hand" she instructed.

Trip held his hand out. Leenar tied one end of a silk scarf around his wrist then the other end to the elaborate metal headboard. Trip didn't say a word but the apprehensive look in his eyes told her he wasn't sure about what was happening. "It's alright. No one has any intention of harming you. If you change your mind all you only need to do is call for me. No questions will be asked and you will be free to go."

Trip took a deep breath and held out his other hand.

When she had finished securing his other wrist Leenar picked up a third item from the table holding it up for Trip to see.

"A blindfold?" He asked. His voice rising a bit higher than he would have liked.

"It's not a requirement, just a suggestion."

Trip considered the blindfold for a moment then nodded and raised his head off the pillow so she could slip it on.

Once the blindfold was in place Leenar stood back and took a moment to admire the image before her. "I'll be leaving in a moment Trip. Our guest will be here shortly. Remember, if you change your mind all you need to do is call." Bending forward she placed a chaste kiss on his lips and caressed his cheek with her hand. "Perhaps if circumstances were different..." She let the statement trail off then turned and exited the room through a door different that then one they had used to enter.

Trip heard the rustle of her clothing and then the door close. He sighed and a million questions once again ran through his head. "Who was the guest? When had they spoken with Leenar? Was it someone who had seen him in the short time he had been in the dining room or on the brief tour? What would he be expected to do? Where was Jon?'

* * *

Jonathan Archer woke from his brief doze with a start when he heard the door open and close again as Leenar entered.

"Captain Archer, I'm so sorry to have kept you waiting for so long. I'm afraid Zeral was called away and what was expected to be a minor inconvenience has turned into a much more involved issue."

Embarrassed at having been caught napping Jon groggily attempted to stand.

"Please Captain, don't get up. There is an issue that I would like to discuss with you and I believe it would be best if we sat down."

Archer settled back down in his seat and Leenar took the place next to him. "Is everything alright Leenar?"

"Yes Captain. This has to do with one of our guests here this evening..."

Leenar repeated the same conversation she had had with Trip just a few minutes ago. She answered the same questions and gave the same patient answers and reassurances.

Jon considered Leenar's request as well as the ramifications of agreeing to it. "Leenar, will you answer a question before I decide?"

"Of course, Captain. I'll try to answer if I can."

Archer took a deep breath before continuing. "What gender is the guest?" He wasn't ready to admit to himself why the answer was important.

"Male, does that make a difference?"

"No I suppose not." Jon sighed, then added to himself; 'Maybe with a little luck I could pretend it was Trip.' Finally he decided to go along with the request. "What do I need to do?"

"He is in the next room waiting. Merely walk through that door and do as you see fit."

Jon rose then hesitated a moment before heading for the door Leenar had used to enter.

"Remember, if you change your mind, just call for me." She placed another chaste kiss on his lips then turned and left through the same door Zeral had used to exit. Once out of the Starfleet captain's sight her smile changed into a knowing grin as she returned to the other guests of her establishment. She did not bother to stay within earshot for she didn't believe for a moment that either man would change his mind about their agreement.

* * *

Archer watched her leave then turned towards the other door and opened it. He stopped dead in his tracks and could not believe the sight that met his eyes. Suddenly his mouth felt very dry. In the dimly lit room Trip lay bound and blindfolded, clad only in his blue Starfleet issue blue boxers. Jon's eyes ran hungrily over the strong shoulders and muscular chest, down to the well-toned abs, slim hips and long legs. The low lighting made his lightly tanned skin glow. Finally he let his eyes wander to the blue fabric and the swell that was already forming there. Jon swallowed hard. 'Is this Trip's fantasy? Did he actually want to have sex with an unknown stranger on an alien world? Had he requested a man or would a woman have been preferred?' Suddenly none of these questions mattered. Even if it was only for one night and Trip would never know it was him, Jon could have the man he'd wanted for so long. He was determined to make this good for both himself and his best friend.

* * *

Trip lay on the bed stripped down to his blue briefs and blindfolded. His fingers nervously played with the silk scarves tied around his wrists. For about the millionth time he wondered how he had let himself be talked in this. Once again he considered calling out for Leenar; telling her he had changed his mind. He took a deep breath and was about to call for her when he heard when a door open.

He nervously licked his lips. 'This is it,' he thought, 'Now or never,' but for some reason he just couldn't bring himself to speak. His entire body started to hum with anticipation. The mattress shifted as someone sat down close to him. The engineer gasped as he felt fingers brush lightly almost reverently over his chest.

Close to his ear a voice whispered, "You are so very beautiful." It was so soft that he couldn't even identify the gender of its owner. "Are you sure you want this?"

Despite his doubts just moments before Trip answered, "Yes, please yes," his voice barely audible. His heart pounded in his chest as he felt a rough cheek brush against his own indicating the owner was a male and a thought occurred to him. 'If nothing else, I can at least pretend its Jon."

The hand that had been caressing his chest moved to lightly trace the features of his face. As the fingers passed over his lips Trip's tongue darted out to briefly to lick them. He was rewarded with a sharp hiss from their owner before the hands continued on their journey.

The mere touch of Trip's tongue on his flesh sent a jolt of molten fire through Jon's blood. He let his hands travel lightly over the younger man's body attempting to commit each detail to memory.

Trip felt the gentle hands move slowly over his shoulders and arms then down his chest and abdomen causing the taut muscles to twitch at the light touch.

Jon ran his thumbs over the lean hips before his hands continued down the long, strong legs. For a brief moment he wished Trip were unbound so he could explore the strong back and toned butt he had until now only seen during brief encounters in decon.

Trip's breathing was in short shallow gasps as the strong hands traveled back up the inside of his legs then finally settled over his groin stroking his throbbing member. This was the most erotic moment he could ever remember. He swallowed hard and took several deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself.

Finished with his initial exploration, Jon began a trail of nibbling kisses on the strong jaw, working his way toward Trips ear. He carefully avoided kissing the younger man on the mouth for fear that if he let himself start; he would never be able to stop.

Trip hissed as he felt teeth gently grasp his earlobe and strong fingers continued to comb through the hair on his chest.

Jon then made his way slowly down Trip's neck, gently licking and nipping at the sensitive flesh. He slowly licked his way over the collarbone. His fingers found one of Trip's nipples and gently rolled the hard nub between them, drawing a soft moan from the engineer. Moments later Jon's mouth replaced his fingers in teasing the flesh and his fingers began working the other nipple. Trip arched into the exquisite torture. Jon's mouth slowly made his way across to the other nipple to give it the same attention, while his fingers carded through the hair between the younger man's chest and navel. Trip panted in anticipation. After a moment Jon's mouth began to follow the same path while his hand found the engineer's eager cock and began stroking it through the fabric.

In his mind Trip imagined it was Jon touching, kissing and caressing him. The blindfold intensified the experience. He moaned as a wet tongue explored his navel then moved lower to trace along the top his briefs. All the while a strong hand expertly moved over his erection making him harder than he could ever remember.

At last Jon curled his fingers around the elastic and slowly, gently pulled the blue material down the engineer's long legs allowing Trip's aching cock to spring free. Jon knelt at Trip's feet a moment admiring the sight before him. A fully aroused Trip squirmed slightly, silently begging for more contact, desperately wanting to be touched, kissed, caressed.

Trip whimpered when he felt the bed shift as the man stood, then quieted again when as he recognized the sound of a zipper being lowed and he realized the man was undressing. He imagined it was Jon. In his mind he watched as more flesh was revealed to him inch by inch. He could hardly control his breathing by the time the man rejoined him on the bed.

Jon watched Trip while he undressed. The engineer was visibly becoming more excited by the moment. Jon wondered what he saw behind the blindfold.

Settling himself back on the bed at Trip's feet. Jon pushed the engineer's legs back until his knees bent and his feet were planted flat against the mattress then gently parted his legs wide as he lowered his mouth and teased the sensitive flesh on his inner thighs working his way tantalizingly slowly closer to his destination.

Trip groaned and pulled on the silk holding him in place. He desperately wanted to move the head between his legs, showing his tormenter where he so needed him to be.

Jon grinned and chuckled softly against the skin beneath his lips. Who knew Trip was so responsive. Now that he knew that Trip was interested in men maybe someday he'd work up the nerve to approach him about a more romantic or intimate relationship. Then he'd love to have the opportunity to thoroughly determine just how responsive he could be. Jon nuzzled where Trip's thigh met his torso and inhaled deeply drawing in Trip's unique musky sent. He wanted to always remember it.

The slow teasing was driving Trip crazy. His blond head tossed from side to side as a sound somewhere between a moan and sob tore from his throat; he arched his hips trying to encourage his tormentor to take him.

Jon decided to show him a bit of mercy. Placing one hand firmly on his hips to hold him in place his other closed around the rock hard member pumping it slowly. Trip drew a shuddering breath as Jon drew first one then the other of his balls in to his mouth gently licking and nipping.

Trip's hips began to slowly buck as his orgasm began to build, forcing Jon to release his cock and use both hands to hold him still. He then gave the cock in front of him a long, slow, loving lick from the base to the tip where he tasted the salty fluid already leaking from it. Trip cried out, now fully reduced to verbally begging for more. In one swift movement Jon took the entire hard shaft into his mouth, his lips and tongue wrapping around it.

Trip sobbed in ecstasy as the wet warmth engulfed him. He wanted to run his hands through the hair he had felt brushing his thighs; once again he was pulling sharply against the silk bonds. "Oh, yes. God Jon yes." To his horror the words hung in the air before he even realized he had spoken out loud.


	3. Chapter 3

Jon froze. 'Had Trip just called out his name in the heat of passion? There was no way Trip could know it was him. Did Trip really want him?' Gently Jon released him from his mouth and slowly crawled up the body beneath him careful to keep contact to a minimum.

Trip realized his mistake as soon as the talented mouth stilled. He moaned desperately at the sudden loss of contact. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. Please, it won't happen again." Frantically he tried to apologize.

Jon knew there was only one way he would get answers to the questions swirling around in his brain. With a trembling hand he carefully removed Trip's blindfold.

Trip blinked several times as his eyes adjusted to the light. When he was able to focus he gasped as he saw the face of the man only inches from his own. The face of a man he had been fantasizing about for what felt like forever. Jon.

"Trip?" Jon's normally commanding voice held a slight tremor as though he was afraid to hear the answer to the question he was about to ask. "Is it me you want?"

Trip was too stunned to answer immediately. He searched Jon's face for any indication that his feelings were returned. Seeing the same longing he felt reflected back through the familiar green eyes he whispered huskily, "Untie me and find out."

A moment later, Jon fingers were working on the knots securing Trip's right hand. Jon was never more thankful for his Eagle Scout training in regards to knots as he made quick work of releasing his beloved southerner. No sooner had he undone the first restraint then Trip quickly used his free hand to pull him in and claim his mouth in a fierce kiss rolling his body over Jon's pinning him underneath him. Trip's left hand still remained secure.

Surprised by Trip's sudden move Jon's mouth opened in a yelp of surprise. Trip took advantage of the opportunity as his tongue slid quickly inside. Both men moaned as their tongues touched then slid against each other in a sensuous dance. Jon's wrapped his arms around the engineer, letting his hands roam over the broad back; feeling the play of the strong muscles under the warm, smooth skin. When the need for oxygen finally forced them to part Trip continued to kiss Jon's face, neck, shoulders, anywhere that his still restrained hand would let him reach.

Jon rolled them over again so they were back in the position they had started in. He then quickly left a trail of wet kisses in a path from the blond man's chest to his navel then once again took Trip's hard length in his mouth to continue where he had left off. Trip groaned and the fingers of his free hand combed through Jon's sandy hair as he watched in fascination while his cock slipped in and out of Jon's mouth and his head bobbed between his legs. Finally, it became too much. His head fell back onto the pillows, "Jon, I'm gonna cum," he moaned. His hand slipped from Jon's head to clutch at the sheets as he fought to hold off his climax. Rather than releasing his captive, Jon redoubled his efforts and if it hadn't been for his hands firmly pinning his lover to the bed Jon would more than likely have been choked as Trip's hips attempted to arch off the bed. Trip's climax washed over him and he cried out to the ceiling while his seed spilled into Jon's hungry mouth.

Jon swallowed repeatedly and continued to work Trip's length, drawing out his orgasm. When Trip started to soften Jon finally released him. Trip lay limply on the bed a sloppy grin spread across his face.

Jon grinned. "I take it you enjoyed that."

Trip chuckled. "What ever gave you that idea?"

"Oh, nothing. Just that satisfied grin on your face." Jon began to make his way back up Trip's body pausing to nuzzle along his side.

Trip squirmed.

Jon raised an eyebrow. "Problem?"

Trip grinned sheepishly. "Ticklish."

"Really." Jon's eyes took on a wicked gleam to match his grin.

"Jon, you wouldn't!"

Jon couldn't resist the devilish impulse and ran his tongue between his ribs.

"Jon!" Trip couldn't hold back his laughter which only served to encourage the older man who used his mouth as well as hands to torment his lover. Using his one free hand, Trip tried in vain to defend himself but was soon left a helpless, squirming, laughing mass completely at Jon's mercy.

Trip's helpless thrashing soon reminded Jon's cock it had been ignored for far too long. As their bodies slid against each other green eyes met blue and held. Their bodies stilled. Jon's fingers gently stroked his beloved's cheek. "Trip, I want you," his voice a husky whisper that sent a thrill down the engineer's spine.

"You've got me Jon."

The two men continue to gaze into each other's eyes a few more moments as the intensity continued to build before Jon lowered his head once again claiming the southerner's mouth. Both men moaned as Trip ran his hand through Archer's hair pulling him deeper into the kiss and arched his body against him. Jon's hand slipped between them and his fingers feathered over the lean abdomen, feeling the taut muscles quiver again at the barely there touch. Moving lower he lightly stroked the penis, which had already started to harden again.

Trip whimpered into his mouth, "Jon please, don't tease."

"Hush, I'll get there." He soothed in a low seductive whisper. "Just relax and enjoy." Jon's tongue began to demonstrate on the engineer's ear what he was going to be doing shortly to another part of his body. Trip gasped at the sensations flooding his body. Resuming his exploration Jon cupped the heavy sacs lazily stroking them with his thumb. Every touch drew another moan from the blond man.

Jon pulled away to look in the younger man's face. "Trip you're sure this is what you want?" It was the hardest question he had ever had to ask but he needed to be absolutely sure. As much as he wanted to make love with this man, if Trip said no he'd walk away, no matter how much it tore him up inside. He'd rather Trip love him as just a friend than not at all, or worse hate him for a mistake made in the heat of the moment.

Trip saw the uncertainty in the green eyes. "Jon, I've wanted this for so long, I can't remember a time when I didn't. I want to make love with you. Not just tonight; I want to be with you every night as long as we both can draw breath."

Jon's heart soared with the joy he felt hearing the declaration. In contrast to their previous kisses, the kiss he shared with Trip now was soft, lingering and full of promise. As he reached for the lube Leenar had left next to the bed he smiled as images of Trip in his bed with him every night ran through his mind.

Trip watched as Jon poured the lubricant generously over his fingers then pulled his knees towards his chest giving Jon easier access. Jon's breath caught at the sight before him matching the scene in so many of his fantasies as Trip offered himself to him. Instead of the passionate kiss Trip was expecting, Jon kissed him again gently letting his tongue lightly brush against his lips, mirroring the movement of his fingertips against Trip's opening.

"More" Trip insisted breathlessly.

Jon responded by sliding both his tongue and index finger slowly inside. Both men moaned at the flood of new sensations. Jon's tongue mirrored the movements of his finger. Trip did everything he could think of to increase the contact. Using his free hand he tried to pull Jon in to deepen the kiss, he arched his body and thrust his hips against him, desperately trying to encourage his lover. Jon refused to be rushed and chuckled softly, a low rumble deep in his chest as he thwarted each of the engineer's desperate advances, increasing his frustration as he writhed beneath him.

Jon nipped at the sensitive flesh on the younger man's throat as a second finger was added, scissoring and streching the tight space. Trip whimpered in relief at the increased stimulation. As a third was added Jon spoke low in the blond man's ear, telling him all the things he wanted to do to him. Each image more descriptive than the last and not one that Trip disagreed with as his vivid imagination painted the pictures for him.

Jon looked into the familiar blue eyes seeing love and need. With all four fingers inside he purposely brushed against his lover's prostate only occasionally.

"Jon, now please." Trip had waited so long for this he was not above begging for what he so desperately wanted.

Jon's rock hard erection leapt upon hearing the younger man's plea and he could not hold back any longer. Withdrawing his fingers he rolled the younger man on his side and straddling his lower leg, Jon raised and bent the other across his own body. Trip groaned as he felt the thick head pressed against his opening then push through the tight muscle.

Jon had to force himself to pull back before sinking all the way into the willing body. Panting he paused giving Trip and himself time to adjust to the new sensations. After regaining some of his control he pushed the rest of the way into the tight heat. Then withdrew again knowing he had hit the desired spot as Trip nearly screamed his name.

Between his still bound arm and the position he was in Trip was barely able to move as Archer began to thrust in a slow and steady but gradually increasing rhythm. Jon could tell Trip was close, as his moans became nearly constant. Grasping the hard shaft Jon began pumping him in time with his thrusts. After only a few moments Trip came with a shuddering cry. As the muscles clenched around him Jon thrust a few more times before letting his own orgasm wash over him and collapsing on the bed next to his lover. Jon tried to get comfortable but realized Trip's left hand was still bound to the headboard. The knot had been pulled tightly by Trip's thrashing and took several minutes to undo. Once freed Jon pulled him close and spooned against the southerner's back. Exhausted and blissfully sated, both men drifted into sleep moments later.

* * *

Jon wasn't sure what woke him. Lying on his side, slowly he opened his eyes and took in the room around him. Realizing he was alone yet again, he let out a heavy sigh. He didn't remember going to bed. He must have fallen asleep waiting for Zeral and then been moved when they couldn't rouse him.

Gradually the remnants of a fantastic dream involving Trip began to come back to him. So lost in his attempt to remember and get back to the dream, he didn't hear the door to the bathroom open and nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a draft against his back as the covers were lifted and a warm body slid in behind him.

"I didn't mean to wake you, Darlin'." A familiar accented voice spoke softly in his ear.

'Trip!' Jon realized with a start. It hadn't been a dream.

A strong arm snaked around him possessively as warm, wet kisses were placed on the back of his neck. Still groggy from sleep Jon sighed and leaned into the comforting, sensual contact.

"You like that?" Trip asked. Before Jon could answer the hand that had been resting on his stomach drifted lower and began to lightly stroke his already growing erection. "Yeah, I guess you do." He answered his own question with a teasing chuckle. Jon could feel the younger man's breath become faster and harsher as he continued to nuzzle his neck and stroke his organ.

Trip gave Jon's cock a loving squeeze before withdrawing his hand and easing Jon to lie on his stomach. He then proceeded to let his hands and mouth explore the broad strong back displayed before him. As his mouth moved steadily lower he left a trail of licks, gentle nips and kisses on the smooth skin; each time returning to the center running his tongue slowly between each vertebrae causing Jon to shiver and moan with delight.

Reaching the small of his back, Trip's hands began to caress Jon's ass. Each hand grasping and kneading a well-toned mound as the thumbs made their way to the cleft between and gently parted them. All the while his warm mouth continued moving down Jon's spine.

Jon began panting at the mere thought of where Trip might be going with this. As soon as he felt the warm wet tongue slide between his cheeks he moaned, "Oh god, Trip that feels so good." Trip responded by continuing his exploration. Jon nearly screamed in ecstasy and had to fight to keep from loosing it when the pleasing mouth finally reached his hidden orifice.

Trip pulled back for a moment then moved to whisper in his ear with a filthy chuckle, "Well now, who would have thought that our captain was so vocal." The voice dropped to a low husky, almost menacing whisper sending a charge through Jon's entire system. "Let's see if I can really make you scream."

Jon moaned softly in reply at the thought of what his imaginative engineer might do next. He'd never felt more open, vulnerable or exposed. He also never felt more safe, protected or loved. Trip made it that way for him. He could let go without fear or worry.

Trip returned to his ministrations with zeal. Within minutes Jon was moaning uncontrollably while his hips ground into the mattress. Trip knew he was close but pulled away, he didn't want Jon to come just yet. Reaching for the lube, Trip began preparing the prone man. Jon was already primed and ready, it wasn't long before Trip reached the same conclusion and spoke low in his ear, "Up on your knees Darlin'."

Jon wasn't sure how long he'd be able to maintain the position but complied. His arms and legs shook slightly in anticipation. Trip watched his lover for a moment with one hand caressing his soft skin and the other stroking his own hard shaft. Jon's skin, damp with sweat, glowed in the low light as his head hung down and his breathing came in harsh gasps.

Trip settled himself kneeling behind Jon and slowly guided his now aching erection to penetrate the man before him. "Oooh, Jon yes" he sighed as he sunk into the tight channel. When he was fully sheathed, Trip sat back on his heels pulling Jon back with him and into his lap. Jon moaned as his own body weight impaled him further on Trip's hard shaft, making him feel like he was going to split in two.

Despite how safe Jon felt with Trip old habits die hard; Jon bit down on his lower lip to keep from crying out as Trip began to slide in and out of him in sure long, strong strokes. Resting his hands on Jon's hips Trip guided his rhythm.

"Jon, let go. I want to hear you darlin'." Trip encouraged, playfully nipping his ear causing Jon to loose the ability to form a coherent thought. Trip could almost feel the last vestiges of Jon's control slip away. Jon closed his eyes and let his head fall back on Trip's strong shoulder as he began to meet him thrust for thrust, his moans increasing in volume and intensity.

As Jon's release loomed in front of him Trip slid a hand from Jon's hip to pump his hard organ in time with their movements. "That's it, come for me", he growled. Moments later, with a final orgasmic shudder Jon did just that screaming Trip's name, releasing his seed into his lover's hand. "Oh God Jon!" Trip cried out as continued to plunge inside and felt the muscles clench around him as he followed Jon over the edge, swamped by his own orgasm.

After taking a moment to catch their breath Trip settled them both back onto bed. Facing one another they gazed into each other's eyes, hands gently gliding over warm, damp skin. Trip spoke softly, not wanting to break the spell they seemed to be under. "Jon, why did you go to Leenar?"

"What?" Jon asked, confused by the question.

"Why did you go to Leenar about this instead of talking to me?" Trip clarified.

"Trip, I didn't. I thought you set this up."

"No. She told me that she needed my help fulfilling a guest's fantasy. I assumed it was someone from the dining room or that we had seen on the tour."

"She told me basically the same thing." Trip looked confused. Jon began to laugh softly as the realization set in. "We're a couple of idiots, you know that."

After a moment Trip caught on and began to laugh as well. "We've known each other for nearly a decade and didn't have a clue. How could someone who we had only just met know? Was it that obvious?"

"I think it was to everyone but us, Trip." Jon smiled, caressing the younger man's cheek then placed a soft kiss on his lips.


	4. Chapter 4

A few hours later Jon woke again. Trip's strong arms were still wrapped around him and the blond head resting on his chest, their legs tangled deliciously together. Glancing at the chronometer he checked to see how long they had before meeting Travis and the shuttlepod at the rendezvous site. Jon smiled. Plenty of time for a leisurely shower and breakfast he decided. Gently he extracted himself from his new lover's embrace so as not to awaken him. Jon watched a moment as Trip continued to sleep. He looked relaxed and impossibly young, almost innocent. A sharp contrast from just a few hours ago.

Jon winced slightly as he rose from the bed. It had been a while and he and Trip had certainly put each other through their paces during the night. Quietly he padded to the bathroom and began running water for a shower. Once he had it to the desired temperature he stepped into the warm spray that came from several directions in the small room. Jon sighed as the warm water ran over his body. A few minutes later he felt a slight draft then a pair of familiar arms wrap around him from behind.

"I didn't mean to wake you."

"It was the empty bed that woke me", came the softly accented reply as warm kisses were placed on his shoulders. Trip's hands slid from Jon's front to his back and he began kneading the tension from the muscles in Jon's shoulders.

Jon groaned in pleasure and leaned back into the strong massage. "I could get used to this."

Trip smiled and chuckled softly, "Might as well, I'm not going anywhere." Trip reached for a washcloth and the soap then washed the older man's back watching as the white foam clung to the wet skin then slid down his body and disappeared down the drain.

Trip slid his hands around and began washing Jon's chest. Jon leaned back against the strong chest letting a soft moan escape, setting Trip's blood on a slow simmer. The engineer abandoned any pretense of washing and let the washcloth fall to the floor as he began to tease the sensitive nipples and his mouth sought any skin within reach, causing Jon's breath to quicken.

Jon pressed himself more firmly against the younger man. He could feel Trip's response already pressing against him. The southerner's breath was hot and heavy in his ear as Jon felt one if his hands begin to slide lower. The captain laughed softly. "Have you always been this insatiable?"

"Ten years' a lotta lost time, Cap'n," came the harshly whispered reply as his hand reached its destination.

Jon couldn't remember ever hearing Trip's accent so pronounced. "Doesn't mean we have to make up for it all in one night," Jon playfully bantered.

"Don't mean Ah can't give it a damn good try either." Trip finished capturing an earlobe in his teeth and sucking on it while another hand joined the first stroking and teasing.

Once again, Jon suddenly found any further coherent thought to be no longer possible. Between the seductive sound of Trip's voice, the talented mouth and the hands now working on his dick and balls he was completely hard. He gave in to the pleasure that was coursing through every fiber of his being. A long low moan crawled its way from deep in his chest and echoed loudly in the small tiled room. In a display of pure wanton abandon one of his own hands joined his lover's, guiding them in the intimate caress.

Receiving the desired response Trip shifted his body until his own erection began pressing between the muscular cheeks of his lover's ass, then felt him tense involuntarily. Almost instinctively Trip realized what was wrong. He had no idea the last time Jon had been with another man but he was pretty sure it had been before the launch of Enterprise and he hadn't been exactly gentle last night, not that Jon had seemed to mind.

Trip moved to face his lover kissing him deeply, gently pressing him back against the tile wall. The combination of the cool tile on his back and the heat from the younger man's body threatened to overload Jon's senses. Wrapping his arms around Trip he clung to his lover as if he were a lifeline to a drowning man.

Both men were breathing hard when they broke the kiss, desperate for air. Jon groaned as their fully aroused cocks brushed against each other. Trip intensified the feeling by wrapping his hand around both hard shafts then proceeded to do a thorough search with his mouth for every erogenous zone on Jon's neck. Jon tipped his head forward resting it on Trip's strong shoulder. Looking down Jon watched as the twin erections slid through the strong hand, the thumb pausing now and then to rub against the sensitive heads.

"Oh, God Trip." Jon moaned.

"Isn't that a pretty sight?" Trip panted in his ear.

"Yeah." Jon raised his head and hungrily captured Trip's mouth both ravishing it and being ravished himself.

Their moans echoed as their tongues dueled for dominance. Trip increased the momentum of his hand on their engorged organs.

"Don't stop Trip! Don't ever stop!" Jon gasped.

"Who said I was going to?"

Trip's heavily accented passion filled voice sounded in his ear sending Jon over the edge. With an inarticulate cry Jon found his release clutching on to his lover. Trip left a love bite on his neck marking his new found territory then cried out as he released his own seed. Breathing hard the two leaned against each other, clinging together for support as they recovered and the warm water washed away the evidence of their passion. Once their sanity returned and they finished their shower, the pair lovingly dried each other off with the large fluffy white towels that had been provided.

After a brief hunt for various items of clothing filled with teasing and laughter the Starfleet officers dressed and prepared to reunite with their ship.

"How about we go see if they serve breakfast downstairs?" Jon asked. His voice a gentle caress as he placed a hand on Trip's back, if for no other reason than to continue to feel the energy and warmth that always seemed to emanate from him.

Both men knew that once they returned to the ship moments like this would only be possible on occasions when they were both off-duty and behind closed doors; a combination that did not occur often enough for either man's taste. They wanted to savor their last few moments together.

"Sounds good to me." Trip replied smiling then placed a soft lingering kiss on the older man's lips.

Trip tried the door he had used to enter through with Leenar only to find it locked with no way to open it from the inside. "That's strange," he muttered flashing a mildly concerned glance at his captain. Based on past experience this usually didn't appear to be a good thing. Had their hosts discovered their hidden longing for each other only to use it against them and each other as bait?"

With more than a bit of apprehension Archer tried the door to the sitting room he had used to enter, discovering it opened easily. Both let out the breath they didn't realize they were holding, chuckling lightly at their own unnecessary apprehension.

As they entered the sitting room they found a lovely breakfast set out consisting of various local fruits, bread, cheeses, juice and the Masaet version of coffee. As they ate, their banter was light discussing whatever topic came to mind.

Jon selected a bit of fruit that appeared to be a combination between a strawberry and a peach. His eyes lit up at the delicious flavor and texture. "Trip you have to try this!" He insisted, selecting another piece and holding it out to him.

Trip reached out but instead of taking the offered treat he clasped the hand holding it, drawing it closer to his open mouth. As he bit the succulent fruit in half the juice burst from it coating Archer's hand and fingers.

"Mmmmm", Trip murmured. Taking the second half he drew Jon's fingers into his mouth along with the morsel. Jon gasped at the heat he saw in the blue eyes already recognizing the need shown in them.

"Trip, I don't think we have time." Jon's voice didn't hold the conviction he had hoped for. His statement was only part of the truth. The rest of the reason for his reluctance was that after three passionate rounds in such a short period of time he wasn't entirely sure he would be capable of another. After all, Trip was more than just a few years younger.

Jon's concerns were laid to rest as Trip continued to hold his hand to his mouth and licked the sticky, sweet juice from his palm and sucked gently on his fingers. Jon groaned as he felt the familiar stirring in his groin.

"Trip...", he whispered, unaware of the need and desire shining in his own eyes.

"Don't worry, this won't take long" Trip reassured his eyes taking on an almost predatory gleam.

Before Jon knew what was happening, Trip was kneeling between his spread legs kissing him fiercely. One hand was behind his neck holding him in place while the other was already lowering the zipper on his jumpsuit. Without breaking the kiss the clever engineer worked the jumpsuit off his shoulders and down his body. At Trip's gentle prodding he raised his hips, letting his lover shed him of first the jumpsuit and then his briefs, releasing his surprisingly eager organ. Trip's hand slid between the nearly nude man's legs, taking firm hold of his hardened shaft, delighting in the soft moan that it drew from Jon. Finally breaking the kiss, Trip left a brief trail of kisses down his chest before reaching his destination. Taking only the head in his mouth he swirled his tongue around it while his hand slowly pumped the shaft before he finally swallowed the entire length into his mouth.

When Trip had released his mouth Jon sank back into the comfortable chair gasping for air. A low animal-like growl was heard as he felt himself engulfed in the warm velvet heat of the talented mouth. His hands threaded their way through the still damp hair.

Trip wasted no time and concentrated on his ministrations. Within moments Jon was shouting Trip's name his seed and was soon shooting down the engineer's throat. Trip swallowed quickly trying to down it all.

Trip placed gentle kisses on Jon's chest as he recovered. He could feel as his lover's pounding heartbeat slowed and his breathing returned to a more normal rhythm. Trip looked up and grinned. "I take it you enjoyed that."

Jon chuckled weakly. "What ever gave you that idea?"

"Nothing, just that satisfied smile on your face."

"Trip, you're going to be the death of me, you know that?" Jon chuckled again.

"Yeah but what a way to go." Trip kissed him softly.

As the younger man moved against him Jon could feel the prominent bulge beneath the fabric of his uniform. "Looks like you have a bit of a problem here." Jon leered as he began rubbing his hand over it.

"Jon." Trip breathed.

"Don't worry, this won't take long." Jon smiled as he sat up and undressed his treasured engineer, then pulled him in so Trip sat straddling his lap.

Jon wrapped his strong hand around the hard shaft firmly stroking it in a slow easy rhythm, and then slowly picking up speed. He leaned forward kissing, laving and gently biting at the hard nubs on the muscular chest before him.

Each touch of tongue, lips and teeth sent liquid heat straight to Trip's groin. Primed as he was, it was only a few minutes before his fingers were raking over his Jon's shoulders as he cried out his release, then draped himself limply against him as he tried to recover.

Taking a napkin from the table Jon gently cleaned the sticky mess that has splattered both their bodies. After a few lingering kisses the pair reluctantly parted to redress.

After making themselves as presentable as possible, Archer reached out caressing the younger man's cheek, his green eyes filled with warmth. Trip closed his eyes and leaned into the warm touch.

"Jon..." When he opened them again Jon could see they were troubled.

"Don't worry Trip, we'll work it out. No matter what Starfleet says I won't let them separate us." He smiled reassuringly.

Trip smiled back then turned his head placing a kiss on the palm against his cheek.

* * *

Leenar and Zeral were waiting for them as they prepared to leave. Leenar smiled warmly at them.

"Captain, Commander!" I trust you enjoyed your stay here?"

"Yes, it was very enlightening." Jon replied clearing his throat, as he suddenly felt uncomfortable. Trip blushed. Leenar smiled at them knowingly.

"I trust you will stay with us again if you find yourselves this way again?"

"You can count on that ma'am", Trip insisted.

"Many thanks to you again for all you have done for my people." Zeral beamed.

"Thank you for all you have done for us." Jon winked.

After saying their good-byes Leenar and Zeral watched as the two men walked away together. The captain placed his hand on the younger man's back, after a moment it slid down to cup his backside. The Commander half turned toward the older man and said something to him, a mischievous look clearly visible on his face. Archer's body shook with laughter. It was obvious to the couple watching them that their relationship had changed dramatically since dinner the night before.

Leenar turned to Zeral, a smug look of satisfaction on her face. "See I told you!"

"Yes my dear, once again you are correct." Zeral sighed.

Leenar turned to him throwing her arms around his neck. "You'll do well to remember that next time, husband."

Zeral wrapped his arms around her. "Now what kind of husband would I be if I didn't argue a little?" Zeral laughed before kissing his bride of 53 years.

* * *

Archer's quarters: 22:00 hours:

The lights were turned low, reminiscent of candlelight. Soft sultry music could be heard playing. The table displayed the remnants of the half-eaten meal that has recently been hastily abandoned. Various articles of civilian clothing lay strewn about, creating a haphazard fabric path from the table to the bed. Trip's moans rivaled his lover's as they both neared completion and Jon repeatedly stroked the desired spot deep inside him. With a final cry Trip let go, his body shuddering as his orgasm ripped through him. Jon continued to thrust into the man before him, finally shouting his own release to any god listening.

"Both men collapsed in a tangled sweaty heap on the mattress basking in a post coital haze.

Now I know why you wanted your quarters soundproofed," Trip panted.

"You weren't so quiet yourself." Jon managed a breathless chuckle before playfully nipping Trip's shoulder.

"Jon, have I told you how much I love you?" Trip asked still a little out of breath.

"Not yet." Jon laughed teasingly as he nuzzled the blond man's neck.

Trip turned serious suddenly, moving to face his lover. His voice was low and filled with emotion, eyes clearly displaying the depth of it. "Jon, I can't remember a time when I didn't love you. It's like you've always been a part of me. A part I didn't even know was missing until I found it."

Jon smiled, deeply touched by the heartfelt statement. He knew Trip didn't say things like that lightly. If he said it, he meant it. "The first time I heard your voice in that hanger bay, it was like a circuit had finally been closed. I felt this current running through me and I knew I had found the one I had always been looking for. I hadn't even laid eyes on you yet and I knew you were the one. Then you stepped into view and it took nearly everything I had not to kiss you senseless right then."

"I would have loved to see the look on Soval's face if you had," Trip laughed.

"I'm serious Trip. In that moment I think I would have even given up Starfleet and Enterprise if you had asked me."

Trip was stunned. "I'd never do that Jon."

"I know." He replied before kissing him softly.

After snuggling together for a few minutes more Trip broke the comfortable silence. "Jon, if Leenar hadn't set all that up, which would you have preferred, the friend or the fantasy?"

"Why choose when I can have both?!" Jon flashed a lecherous grin at his suddenly contemplative lover. "Now get some sleep. I may have to wake you later."

Trip didn't need to ask what for. "Promise?" He asked playfully nipping at Jon's earlobe, eliciting an involuntary groan from the man.

"Promise."


End file.
